Fais le pour moi
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Tasha aide Reade à régler ses problèmes. (Fin différente par rapport à la série)


_OS Blindspot_

Titre: Fais le pour moi

Résumé: Zapata veut aider Reade à régler ses problèmes

Histoire:

C'était en fin de journée, l'équipe de l'agent Weller venait de finir une enquête et ils n'avaient plus qu'à remplir leurs rapports. Le sous directeur avait donc profité de cette accalmie pour parler à son collègue. Depuis qu'elle avait vu son coéquipier y entrer Zapata n'arrêtait pas de regarder vers le bureau de son chef. La discussion avait l'air animé et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait bien fait de parler à Kurt car Reade avait besoin d'aide. De plus elle savait qu'il pouvait l'aider en toute discrétion. Cependant toute ces certitudes ne l'empêchaient pas d'angoisser. Le comportement d'Edgar, son agressivité et sa distance n'étaient pas dû à la drogue. La cocaïne n'était qu'un symptôme. Le mal être était beaucoup plus profond et complexe. Son meilleur ami allait mal et peut importe qu'il la rejette ou non Tasha comptait l'aider. La jolie brune sursauta quand elle le vit sortir. Ça c'était mal passé elle en était sûre. Elle voulut aller à sa rencontre mais ce dernier la rejeta. Le "dégage" qui était sortit de la bouche du jeune homme lui fit mal au cœur. Ils étaient tellement proches avant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre leur complicité. Tasha ne le supporterait pas. La policière décida d'aller voir Weller pour plus d'explications.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Reade ? Demanda-t-elle en rentrant dans la pièce.  
-J'ai essayé de lui parler. Je lui ai proposé mon aide et lui ai dit qu'il pouvait prendre des congés pour régler ses problèmes mais il s'est énervé, répondit Kurt conscient de l'inquiétude de son amie.  
-Tu ne dois pas le dénoncer il a besoin de soutient pas d'une lettre de licenciement, ajouta Zapata énervée.  
-Tasha je ne vais pas le dénoncer et il ne va pas se faire virer.  
-Tant mieux …  
-Non tu ne comprends pas il vient de me rendre sa plaque, avoua Weller désolé par la situation.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ? Le questionna-t-elle sous le choc.  
-Malheureusement c'est bien vrai. Écoute Tash' en tant que sous-directeur je ne peux pas ignorer ça. A un moment ou un autre je devrais le rapporter.  
-Laisse-moi vingt-quatre heures, l'interrompit la policière.  
-Quoi ?

-Donne-moi vingt-quatre heures. Je dois essayer. Reade fait partie de la famille, on ne peut pas le laisser tomber. Crois moi s'il est ainsi c'est pour une bonne raison, implora la jeune femme.

-Bien je te donne ta journée mais si demain en fin d'après midi ce n'est pas réglé je serais obligé d'en référer à la hiérarchie. Je n'ai pas le choix, se justifia-t-il.

-Je comprends. Je vais passer voir les filles et ensuite j'y vais.

-Bien sûr, ajouta le directeur adjoint en la voyant partir au dernier moment il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une dernière parole.

-Tasha si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit préviens moi. Il fait aussi parti de ma famille. Je ferais le maximum pour l'aider.

-Merci, dit-elle en s'en allant.

L'hispanique sortit du bureau de son directeur mortifiée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Edgar avait rendu sa plaque. Le FBI s'était toute sa vie et s'il y renonçait c'est que la situation était bien pire que tous ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Cependant Tasha ne se résigna pas. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son ami. Elle se rendit donc dans le bureau de Patterson avant de partir. La brune savait que son amie avait des doutes sur le comportement de Reade et elle pensait que la blonde serait de bon conseil. Peut-être demanderait-elle également son aide à Jane si elle était là. Ces derniers temps les deux femmes avaient retrouvé leur complicité et même si elle ne pouvait pas tout leurs révéler Tasha allait avoir besoin de tout le soutient disponible.

-Hey Tash' comment ça va ? Demanda l'informaticienne.  
-Visiblement pas très bien, ajouta la jeune tatouée en remarquant la tête de sa collègue.  
-Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide les filles.  
-Va y explique, affirmèrent-elle d'une seule voix.  
-Le truc c'est que je ne peux pas tout dire. C'est personnel et ça ne me concerne pas vraiment.  
-C'est à propos de Reade n'est ce pas ? Demanda Patterson.  
-Il vient de rendre sa plaque à Weller, avoua la brune après réflexion.  
-Pardon, répondirent les deux jeunes femmes sous le choc.  
-Il ne peut pas démissionner ce boulot c'est toute sa vie, ajouta Patterson.  
-Je vais aller parler à Kurt pour qu'il lui laisse une deuxième chance. On peut arranger ça, confirma Jane.  
-C'est gentil mais je l'ai déjà convaincu de me laisser jusqu'à demain pour régler ça. Seulement je ne sais pas où il est parti après leur dispute. Je n'ai pas envie de quadriller la ville si jamais il n'est pas à son appartement. Je ne te demanderais pas ça en temps normal mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Est-ce que tu peux le localiser s'il te plaît ? Demanda Zapata à sa collègue.  
-Bien sûr j'en ai pour quelques minutes,assura la blonde à son amie en lançant le processus sur son ordinateur.  
-Tu sais comment tu vas le convaincre de se faire aider ? Questionna la brune.  
-Honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée mais je dois essayer. Il ne peut pas partir. Je sais qu'il traverse une période difficile en ce moment et je comprends mais je ne veux pas le laisser tomber. Je ne peux pas le perdre, admit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
-Je saisis, une chose est sûre c'est que s'il y a bien une personne sur cette terre qui peut l'aider c'est toi. Vous êtes tellement proche. Votre relation est spéciale. En tout cas on est là si besoin ait.  
-Jane a raison tu y arriveras j'en suis persuadée. Je viens de vérifier il est bien à son appartement. File maintenant je te préviendrais en cas de changement, ajouta Patterson.  
-Merci les filles, je ne sais sincèrement pas ce que je ferais sans vous.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi, maintenant vas-y et ramène-le-nous, l'encouragea la brune.  
-Je ferais tout pour, termina Zapata sur le départ.  
 _-Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ce soir mais il y a du changement dans l'air,_ déclara la jolie blonde une fois son amie partie.  
 _-Dans tous les cas j'espère que ça les réunira parce que même s'ils n'en sont pas encore forcément conscients ils sont faits pour être ensemble,_ continua la jeune tatouée.  
 _-C'est certains,_ finit Patterson en souriant tristement.

La jeune hispanique partit chez son ami avec des pensées plein la tête. Elle n'envisageait pas de faire son travail sans Reade pour couvrir ses arrières. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas le voir tout les jours ou presque, ne pas blaguer avec lui à la moindre occasion et surtout elle ne se voyait pas supporter les horreurs de leur métier sans Edgar pour la soutenir. Tasha repensa au discours de ses amies à propos de leur relation spéciale. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut être elle ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour son coéquipier. Néanmoins elle chassa rapidement cette idée de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça et de toute façon quoi qu'elle ressente ça ne pouvait pas être réciproque. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de route elle arriva à l'appartement de son coéquipier.

 _-Reade ouvre moi s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on parle. Ouvre je sais que tu ais là,_ cria Zapata en frappant à la porte. Elle continua de tambouriner pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'arrêta démotiver. La jeune brune resta devant l'entrée pendant un moment cherchant un moyen de convaincre son collègue. Seulement elle ne savait pas que ce dernier était derrière la porte à chercher le courage d'ouvrir à la femme qui avait tant fait pour lui. Il avait peur, peur de tout gâcher, de lui faire du mal. Il tenait tellement à elle mais en même temps rien que l'idée que Jones ait pu, ça le rendait complètement fou. Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça. Ce passé, cette colère qui l'animait, le détruisait à petit feu et il était hors de question qu'il entraine Tasha dans sa chute. Edgar devait à tout prix l'éloigner de lui. Elle souffrirait peut être au début mais sur le long terme ça serait mieux pour elle. Sa coéquipière avait pris tellement de risque il ne pouvait pas la laisser le sauver encore une fois. Il ne supporterait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause de lui. Reade se décida quand même à ouvrir quand il entendit son amie renifler et retenir ses pleurs. Il la vit en face de lui adosser contre un mur, les yeux légèrement rouges. Elle semblait inquiète.

-Reade, chuchota-t-elle en se redressant.  
-Tasha, Entre, lui dit-il la voix enrouée.  
-J'étais inquiète pour toi, déclara-t-elle.  
-Tu ne devrais pas je vais bien et tu n'aurais pas du parler à Weller, s'exprima-t-il en feignant la colère.  
-Non tu ne vas pas bien! Tu prends de la cocaïne Reade, de la cocaïne ! Alors ne me dit pas que tu vas bien je sais que c'est bien faux, s'énerva Zapata à bout de nerf.  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Tasha et ce n'est pas non plus celles de Weller, continua-t-il en élevant la voix.  
-Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! Mais je m'inquiète pour toi Reade. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû parler à Kurt mais tous ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu ailles mieux. Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Que je te laisse continuer à travailler sous influence de drogue, que je te laisse te faire tuer sans réagir. Je ne peux pas te voir te détruire comme ça et ne rien faire. Je tiens à toi, déclara la jeune femme émue.  
-Tu devrais y aller Tash'. Crois moi le mieux pour toi c'est que tu restes loin de moi. Tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de mal. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, avoua-t-il, brisé. Il se sentait craqué. D'un seul coup il regrettait de lui avoir ouvert car il savait que Zapata allait le faire parler. Elle avait toujours eu le pouvoir de passer au delà ses barrières. Reade ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là. Elle voulait l'aider et ça le touchait mais il devait essayer de la tenir éloigner, pour son bien à elle.

-Reade parle moi. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu en arrives là ? Et ne me dis pas de partir parce que c'est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état là, demanda Tasha abasourdie et extrêmement peinée par le peu d'estime de lui-même qu'il montrait. Elle comprit qu'il allait se confier quand elle le vit se prendre la tête dans les mains et tourner en rond.  
-Ce qu'il se passe c'est que j'ai gardé la cassette depuis le meurtre de Jones. Il y a deux semaines je l'ai regardé. Je l'ai enfin regardé, avoua-t-il en criant sous l'effet de la souffrance que cet aveu produisait. Il ne pouvait garder ça pour lui mais c'était tellement difficile de le formuler à haute voix.  
-Oh mon dieu Reade, chuchota Zapata, devinant le contenu de la cassette. A présent elle comprenait beaucoup mieux le comportement de son ami. Tous ce qu'elle voulait à ce stade c'était apaiser sa souffrance. Le voir ainsi, imaginer l'enfer qu'il avait dû vivre lui retournait le cœur. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains en essayant de capter son regard mais Edgar la repoussa ne supportant pas de paraître faible aux yeux de sa partenaire.  
-Ce que ce monstre à fait est ignoble mais ce que tu as vu dans cette vidéo ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de moins bien. Tu es toujours Edgar Reade, un agent formidable, un coéquipier et ami et or et un homme extraordinaire. Je me doute que je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens et à quel point ça doit être dur mais je suis là pour toi on l'est tous, déclara Zapata d'une voix qui se voulait douce.  
-Oh pitié Tasha tu vas me dire que l'on est une famille, que l'on peut compter les uns sur les autres et que je peux le dire à l'équipe sans que ça change quoi que ce soit. Pendant qu'on y est je vais aller voir mes parents et leur dire "au faite je me suis fait abuser quand j'étais enfant mais je ne vous l'ai jamais dit parce que j'étais tellement traumatisé que je ne m'en souvenais plus". Que ce soit dans ma famille ou au travail il y a trop de non-dits et de mensonges alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à être honnête. En plus si les autres savaient ils me verraient différemment. Je ne pourrais plus faire mon travail. Ça serait trop dur. Je sais que tu essayes de bien faire mais laisse tomber Tash' c'est mieux, crois-moi.  
-Tu crois vraiment que le fait de ressentir des émotions et de la douleur te rendrait moins bon dans ton travail. C'est faux ton empathie et ta sensibilité c'est ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. L'équipe ne te jugera pas. On a tous un passé, des forces et des faiblesses et ce n'est pas en t'isolant que tu iras mieux.  
-Mais qui te dit que je veux aller mieux. De toute façon je n'ai aucune raison de me battre après tout j'ai déçu Patterson et Weller, je ne parle quasiment jamais à Jane, je vois ma famille une fois tous les deux ans et j'ai réussi à t'attirer tellement d'ennuie que tu as failli aller en prison. Vous serez tous mieux sans moi. Je n'ai personne Tasha, personne. Alors pourquoi je devrais me battre ? Demanda Reade en colère et triste.  
-Ne dis pas ça Reade. Je t'en supplie ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas seul. Je ne peux pas parler pour ta famille mais avec l'équipe on est là, on tient à tous toi. J'ai parlé avec Weller quand tu es parti. Il m'a dit de tout faire pour t'aider et qu'il serait là quoi arrive. Quand à Jane et Patterson, elles étaient vraiment inquiètes. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles seraient là aussi. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé mais on a tous suffisamment d'expérience et de casseroles pour savoir que ce genre de comportement autodestructeur est causé par un évènement vraiment horrible. On tient à toi Reade et tu as beau être fort parfois on ne peut pas sortir la tête de l'eau tous seul. Demander de l'aide n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse mais de force. Tu en as besoin. S'il te plait n'abandonne pas. Je me fous d'avoir des ennuis j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait parce que je le voulais d'accord. Je ne veux pas te perdre Reade. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je tiens trop à toi pour t'abandonner peu importe ce que ça me coûte. Alors bas toi Edgar si tu ne le fais pas pour l'équipe ou pour ta famille fais le pour moi. J'ai perdu trop de gens que j'aimais je ne supporterais pas de te perdre toi, avoua la brune énervé, épuisé, en larme et à bout de nerf. Tasha venait, à demi-mot, d'avouer ses sentiments à son partenaire et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. La brune avait été prise d'une impulsion et n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. La jeune femme avait peur de souffrir c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait précédemment repoussé Reade mais ce soir elle n'avait pas résisté. L'idée de le perdre l'avait complètement chamboulé. Elle était dans un état inimaginable rien qu'en songeant à ce que serait ça vie sans lui.

Quand Edgar vit l'état dans lequel son amie était et qu'il comprit le sens caché de cette déclaration il ne put lui résister. Elle était tellement belle, intelligente, obstinée. C'était une femme merveilleuse. Il s'approcha brusquement d'elle et sans prévenir il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa passionnément mais sans la brusquer, comme il en en rêvait depuis des mois, depuis qu'il avait comprit à quel point il l'aimait. Tasha était surprise par la réaction de son partenaire mais au bout de quelques secondes elle se laissa porter par ses délicieux assauts. Depuis toutes ses années son coéquipier avait réussi à briser les murs émotionnels qu'elle avait construits durant l'enfance et petit à petit elle était tombée amoureuse. Seulement Zapata savait par expérience que l'amour pouvait blesser. Elle avait donc délibérément choisi d'ignorer ses sentiments par besoins de se protéger mais ce soir, après tous ce qu'ils avaient enduré elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. C'était trop difficile. Leur étreinte devint de plus en plus intense. Un seul baiser s'était transformé en plusieurs et la passion du début était un brasier intense que rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter. Ils n'étaient plus que frustration, colère, inquiétude, désir et amour. Les deux amants ressentaient des émotions extrêmement fortes mais contradictoires. Comme si exprimer des sentiments enfouis depuis si longtemps leurs permettaient de chasser l'horreur des dernières semaines, comme si leur union était salvatrice. Tasha qui était adossé contre un mur à profiter des caresses de son partenaire entoura sa taille avec ses jambes. Edgar le prit comme en signal et tout en continuant de l'embrasser il emmena la jeune femme dans sa chambre où ils passèrent de longues heures à s'aimer. Ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacé plusieurs heures plus tard après avoir mit fin à des mois de désir inassouvis et de sentiments refoulés.

Quand Tasha se réveilla dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait le lendemain matin et qu'elle vit que ce dernier était en train de l'observer tendrement elle sourit. Elle était terrifiée car elle ne savait rien des sentiments de Reade et de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Néanmoins elle avait passé une des plus belles nuits de sa vie et rien ne pourrait effacer ça.  
 _-Tu as bien dormi ?_ Demanda-t-il.  
 _-J'ai très bien et toi ?_  
 _-A merveille, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi,_ lui répondit-il en souriant. Il se pencha vers elle, passa sa main derrière la nuque et l'embrassa délicatement comme il avait rêvé de le faire des dizaines de fois par le passé. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes et se regardèrent dans les yeux, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre. Il y avait tellement d'émotions, ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler.  
 _-Il faut que l'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?_ Déclara Reade.  
 _-Je sais,_ répondit-elle.  
 _-Ecoute à propos …_  
 _-Si jamais tu regrettes je comprendrais tu sais. Ce n'est pas mon cas, au contraire, mais je le comprendrais parfaitement,_ l'interrompit-elle  
 _-Tasha jamais je ne regretterais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir,_ dit-il brusquement et sans hésitation. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et continua.  
 _-Tu es vraiment incroyable j'espère que tu le sais ça. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontrée. Tu es drôle, intelligente, incroyablement belle et têtue comme une mule. Sache que je t'aime aussi. J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que je ne supporterais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et je l'étais encore plus quand je t'ai embrassé après le raid. Si j'ai voulu t'éloigner de moi par la suite c'est pour te protéger mais hier soir, grâce à toi j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la bonne solution._

Tasha était vraiment heureuse. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques et elle était enfin avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle l'embrassa pendant plusieurs minutes puis à bout de souffle ils durent se séparer.  
 _-Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé après l'opération contre Sandstorm c'est juste que j'ai eu peur, peur de te perdre et de souffrir, peur que tout change et que tu te rendes compte que je n'étais pas aussi merveilleuse que tu le croyais.  
-On a tous notre passé et nos peurs. Je pense que ce qu'il est arrivé ces dernières semaines nous l'a prouvé à tous mais jamais je ne te quitterais d'accord ?  
-Maintenant on fait quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle en parlant de l'avenir.  
 _-Je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner puis une fois que l'on se serra préparé on ira au FBI où je ferrais tout pour convaincre Kurt de me donner un congé, puis de me redonner ma place par la suite. Après tout j'ai une très bonne raison de me battre maintenant. Tu l'as dit toi-même je ne suis pas seul loin de là,_ annonça le jeune homme en la regardant amoureusement.  
 _-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée,_ répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

 _-Ça ne va pas être facile tu sais ?_ Ajouta-t-il en parlant du combat qu'il allait engager pour affronter son passé.

 _-Je sais mais crois moi tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi facilement. Certaines choses valent la peine de se battre.  
_ Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent, se préparèrent, déjeunèrent puis se rendirent au FBI. En arrivant dans les locaux Tasha s'assit à son poste et observa son petit ami se rendre dans le bureau de leur chef. Quelques minutes plus tard elle fut rejointe par Jane et Patterson qui s'assirent à côté d'elle et observèrent sans poser de question. Elles virent seulement Reade et Weller en train de discuter. Contrairement à la veille ils étaient tous les deux très calmes.

 _-Weller sache que je suis vraiment désolé pour tous ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps. J'ai appris des choses que j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir et ça m'a mis dans un sale état mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller mieux.  
-Je suis content d'entendre ça. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi, comme toute l'équipe d'ailleurs.  
-J'en suis conscient et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour avoir dit que vous n'étiez que des collègues. Je ne le pensais pas c'est juste que j'étais vraiment mal mais je suis bien plus proche de vous tous que de toute ma famille réunie. Toi, Jane, Patterson et Tasha, vous êtes ma vraie famille.  
-Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Ecoute on a tous traversé une mauvaise passe à un moment ou un autre et ce n'est pas toujours facile de demander de l'aide. Je comprends et je serais plus que ravi de te rendre ta plaque. Cependant tu es conscient que je ne peux pas te remettre sur le terrain sans être sûr que tu vas bien._

 _-Evidemment et jamais je ne te demanderais ça. J'aimerais prendre un congé histoire de me remettre les idées au clair et parler au Docteur Sun. Je pense que ça me fera du bien étant donné la situation.  
-C'est parfait pour moi. Reade je ne t'ai pas signalé à la hiérarchie alors si tu reviens à 100% pour moi tous sera comme avant._

 _-J'apprécie vraiment sincèrement et je reviendrais à 100% soit en sûr mais je ne pense pas que les choses puissent être comme avant. Je pense que tu dois le savoirµ. Il y a quelques semaines j'ai appris que faisais partie des victimes de Jones,_ avoua Reade difficilement.  
 _-Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais ainsi ces derniers temps. Ça a vraiment du être horrible. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais sache que ce que tu viens de me dire restera strictement entre nous et que ça ne changera absolument rien,_ déclara Weller compréhensif et peiné d'apprendre une nouvelle aussi terrible.  
 _-Merci j'apprécie sincèrement. Tasha est également au courant,_ dit-il en se levant.  
 _-Je m'en doutais. Bon je vois que les filles sont réunies je te laisse leur annoncer pour ton congé et surtout prend le temps qu'il te faut. Ta place sera toujours là quand tu reviendras,_ ajouta Kurt en serrant la mais de son ami.  
 _-Merci ça me touche vraiment._  
 _-En ce qui concerne Tasha ne lui brise pas le cœur. Elle t'aime vraiment et je sais que c'est réciproque alors ça serait dommage de gâcher ça._  
 _-Mais comment tu peux savoir ça ?_

 _-Tout le monde le sait. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que vous vous aimez. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai envoyé elle et que je ne suis pas venue moi-même. Il n'y avait que Tasha pour te convaincre de nous laisser t'aider, une vrai tête de mule. Elle n'aurait jamais abandonné, elle tient trop à toi. Je suis ravi pour vous et tant que vous êtes professionnels ça ne pausera aucun problème pour votre partenariat.  
-Merci Kurt et ne t'inquiète pas je l'aime beaucoup trop pour la faire souffrir.  
-Je sais c'était juste au cas où._

Reade alla rejoindre ses amies pour leur annoncer sa décision. De loin le directeur adjoint put voir Jane et Patterson serrer Edgar dans leur bras en signe de soutient en d'encouragement et quand Tasha posa sa main sur son épaule les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à les harceler pour savoir où ils en étaient. En guise de réponse le policier embrassa tendrement sa petite amie. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit ses deux meilleurs amis si heureux. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile en raison de leur travail et du traumatisme que Reade avait à accepter mais il était convaincu que ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble. Weller était certain que quoi qu'il se passe ils s'en sortiraient et peut être qu'un jour il aurait le courage de faire comme Reade et Zapata et d'avouer ses sentiments à Jane, la jeune femme qui occupait son cœur et ses pensées depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré mais ça c'était une tout autre histoire.


End file.
